Never Say Never
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Ally has had blood cancer since she was seven and has 12 things she wants to do before she dies. Austin survived a deadly car crash and lives a few room down from her. What happens when they meet and feel instantly attracted to each other? When Austin finds Ally's list he is determined to make all of them come true before she is set to die. Will it work? Well never say never! R
1. Austin's Story

Austin & Ally

Never Say Never!

Chapter 1: Austin's Story

Characters

Moon's

Austin Monica Moon (17)

Hunter Jillian Moon (11) [**1]**

Nichole (Nikki) Daisy Moon (5)

Ellen (Ellie) Chelsea Moon (5)

Dawson's

Allyson (Ally) Marie Dawson (17)

Fiona Tessa Dawson (12) **[2]**

Mackenzie (Mack or Mickie) Rose Dawson (6)

Annabelle (Anna or Bella) Faith Dawson (3)

Extra's

Trish Maria Del La Rosa (17)

Dallas Nicholas Kingston (Dead) [18]

Kira Emily Star (Dead) {16}

Dez Mitchel Worthy [17]

Cassidy Hannah Davis (18)

Dr. Richard Grant – Austin's Doctor

Dr. Becky Lucas – Ally's Doctor **[3]**

_Bored eleven year old Hunter Moon was laying on the couch flipping through channels on the TV when he saw something that would change him and his families life forever. He went back to the beginning of the news segment before pausing the TV and calling his family into the living room. _

"_Mom, Dad, Nikki, Ellie you might want to come here quick!"_

"_What's wrong Honey?," Mimi Moon asked her son as she walked in the living room with the twins in her arms. _

"_What's going on son?," Mike Moon replied as he followed his wife out of the kitchen. _

"_I think something happened to Austin," Hunter said calmly as his parents and little sisters took a seat next to him as he un-paused the TV. _

"_**Hi, Eve Winters here with Breaking News. There was a deadly car collision on Sunshine Ave involving four teenagers Dallas Kingston, Austin Moon, Kira Star, and Cassidy Davis and middle age male Wyatt Mason. Dallas, Kira, and Wyatt were pronounced dead about 10 minutes ago, Cassidy with very minor injuries was driven to Miami Central Hospital and Austin in very critical condition is being flown to Orlando Central Hospital. Police believe that the driver driving the teenagers was drunk causing him to make a wrong turn and crash into Mr. Masons car in the left lane making both cars flip over, hit a pole and fall into a ditch after rolling off the road. Mr. Mason and Dallas were killed on impact and Kira passed from a heart attract less then five minutes after the crash. Paramedics believe that Cassidy has a few broken bones and a concision but Austin however is currently unconscious and is having a hard time breathing. They are both still alive and our being taken to their hospitals at this very moment. Sunshine Ave and Ocean View Road will be closed for the next 24 hours. This is Eve Winters thanks for watching! **_**(4, 5, 6 and 7)**

_Mike wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife while letting some tears roll down his face. Hunter flipped off the TV before comforting his little sisters. Once the family calmed down enough they piled into the family van before dropping the twins of the their grandparents house and driving to the hospital. _

Austin's POV

Seven months. It's been seven months since the car crash. We just got done at my best friends Dallas's 18th birthday party. I think we were all to tired to notice that Dallas was drunk after Dallas offered to take me, my girlfriend Kira, and his girlfriend Cassidy home. About five minutes before the crash I saw Kira & Cassidy practically asleep. I told myself that night that I would make it up to her for dragging her to that party but sadly tomorrow never came for her. Cassidy only had a sprained wrist and a broken leg while I was in a coma for seven months and my girlfriend and best friend are dead. When they saw people can sometimes hear you when they are in a coma they are so right. Every time my sisters came in they where sobbing their eyes out, my brother didn't talk to me at all, my best friend since first grade Dez felt guilty, my mom was disappointed, and my dad was mad. No matter their emotions they would always say "I love you" before they left though. I woke up seven months and four days latter also know as January 17th, 2015. I heard Doctor Grant say that even though I'm awake it's still going to be about six months until I'm ready to go home. I didn't really care though because I have a feeling It's not going to be that bad.

**There's chapter One. I know this story is suppose to focus on Ally's cancer but I wanted to give you Austin's story in detail first. I hope you like it. I'll update soon. **

**I Do Own...**

**Austin's Little Siblings**

**Ally's Little Siblings **

**Dr. Lucas**

**Eve Winters**

**I don't know if Sunshine Ave and/or Ocean View Road are real but if they are I don't own them. **

**Anyway.**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


	2. Ally's Story

Austin & Ally

Never Say Never

Chapter 2: Ally's Story

**Twelve – Break A Rule**

**Eleven – Not Read For A Week**

**Ten – Go Into The Ocean**

**Nine – Eat A Stack Of Pancakes**

**Eight – Let Trish or someone who I really really Trust Read My Songbook**

**Seven – Travel Europe and Australia**

**Six – Learn To Dance**

**Five – Get Over Stage Fright**

**Four – Act In A Movie **

**Three – Go On An Adventures Experience (Bungee Jumping, Tubing, Sky Diving, etc)**

**Two – Have My First Kiss**

**One – Fall In Love**

Hi I'm Ally Dawson and that is my bucket list. You are probably wondering why I'm making a bucket list at seventeen years old. Well it's because I have Blood Cancer. I got diagnosed with blood cancer when I was seven. For the past ten years I've done many surgery's, Chemo Therapy, radiation, etc and they have all worked for a little while but then the cancer comes back ten times worse. My Doctor, Doctor Becky Lucas, says that the ONLY other thing they could think of that might save me is blood and bone marrow surgery. Taking my spleen out which they did two years ago helped a little and blood and bone marrow along with every thing else they've done should end the cancer but they haven't been able to find a match for me. None of my three sisters, parents, two uncles, two aunts, eight cousins, or my grandparents could match. They even tried Trish and her large family but none of them would match either. Doctor Lucas said that they will keep looking but if they didn't find a match in the next six months my life is literately over. I've been in and out of the hospital most of my life but since it's so close to my end date they are only going to let my out every once and a while. Right now I'm waiting for Trish to come to the hospital from school so I decided to start writing a song. I felt confident they would find a match in time so I decide to write a song about my cancer from a positive stand point.

There's always gonna be some canyon in the way.  
There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross.  
Somewhere along this path that's chosen me  
I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak.  
But wherever it leads.

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!

Some will write you off before you ever start.  
Some will say the journey's just too hard.  
Somewhere between right here and the other side  
There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night.  
But we will survive, yeah!

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on!

We may fall behind,  
Lose miles along this road.  
We will be alright,  
I will never let you go.

No one said this would ever be easy, my love!  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up.  
We will travel this life well-worn,  
No matter the cost, no matter how long.  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on, and carry on

"Nice song," Trish said as she walked inside the room with a guy following in behind her.

"AHH! Trish you startled me."

"Sorry."

"Who is that?"

"Oh Ally this is the guy I've been telling you about."

"Oh. Chase right?"

"Jace," He said.

"Oh right sorry."

"No worry's you must be Ally. Trish has told me so much about you. I'm sorry about the cancer. I know how hard it must be for you."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. My Aunt passed from breast cancer a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey Jace can you be a dear and get Ally and I some frozen yogurt," Trish said.

"Sure. I'll be write back."

"So how are you feeling?" Trish asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"How is the match hunt going?"

"They are still looking but I'm sure they will find someone soon," said shrugging it off.

"Hopefully."

"So I haven't heard any gossip from you in like seven months because you have been to concerned with me. Is Dallas still a huge jerk? Is Austin still putting up Kira? I miss the gossip queen." Trish's face feel as soon as I asked those questions. "What's wrong?"

"Austin's been in the hospital for almost eight months and Kira and Dallas are dead."

"What?"

"Dallas was drunk when he drove Cassidy, Austin, and Kira home and they got into a crash. Dallas died on impact, Kira died of a heart attack, Cassidy got a broken leg and sprained wrist, and Austin just woke up from a coma."

"Oh."

I've heard so much about Trish's school mates from her and have been around the school campus and sports games plenty of times. I never liked Dallas he was a total jerk and player and Kira has always been a total bitch to me and Trish. Austin I always thought differently of though. He didn't fit the typical personality traits of a high school athlete. I've heard and seen that he treats girls with respect and he is always really sweet and romantic. I don't see what could have possibility tempted Kira to cheat on Austin who know how many times with the captain of the Baseball team Elliot Snow who in my opinion is just as bad as Dallas. Anyway like I said I never liked Kira and Dallas but hearing they are dead shocked me. I didn't know how to feel about them any more.

"I think Austin is just a few doors down from you. The doctors said that he is going to be here for the next six months at the least. I know you have a thing for him."

"I do not. I barely know the dude. He is practically a stranger to me."

"If you say so," she said in a sing-songy tone.

After a minute Jace came back with the frozen yogurt.

"Well we got to go. My parents want me home by 7:00. I'll call you latter."

"See yah. I was nice meeting you Jace."

"You too Ally," Jace said as he shook my hand before grabbing Trish's and left me alone.

I looked at my bucket list again and realized if a match wasn't going to be found and I was going to die in six months If I was going to gather up enough courage to do all of this I better start now.

**There's the start of Ally's story. I want to thank LoveShipper for the first review but I need more. So please review. And check out my other A&A Stories.**

**Brittney Out! :):P 3 **


End file.
